


little things

by nautics



Series: song-inspired ffs [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautics/pseuds/nautics
Summary: all the little things the silent couple Joshua and Wonwoo do in their serene relationship.





	little things

**Author's Note:**

> i highly recommend listening to [One Direction - Little Things](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGPeNN9S0Fg) on loop while reading this.
> 
> also i just want to say that i reaaalllly love WonShua and i'm so soft for them I just want to contribute to the tag i hope you enjoy this!

   

 

I.

 

               It’s rare for the two of them to have the same day off and if for other couples, they’d probably go out somewhere or do anything that would equal energy exertion. For Joshua and Wonwoo, spending time together at home is enough.

               On this particular day though, it was unanimously agreed that reading book together is just about the best thing they could do together. And so, sitting on the couch side by side, they read their books respectively in silence. The constant flipping of the paper makes the background noise for the two of them once in a while.

 

               Later though, Joshua shifts holding his book from his right hand to his left and dropped his right on Wonwoo’s lap. The younger paused his reading to glance at the hand on his thigh and seeing it palm up, fingers wriggling, Joshua only wants one thing. With a small smile on his lips, Wonwoo lets his left hand drop on Joshua’s right, knitting their fingers together.

               When Wonwoo chances a glance to Joshua after that, he sees a really pleasant smile on the older’s lips. And it never fails to make his heart flutter. Ever.

 

 

 

II.

 

               Joshua promised a home-cooked dinner for he was getting off his work earlier than usual and this made Wonwoo decide to get off work early too, leaving a promise to his supervisor that he would still be working from home during his work hours.

 

               Wonwoo arrived later than Joshua though so he came to the older already working in the kitchen. Dropping his bag on the couch, Wonwoo got his laptop out and made a place for himself on the counter table as he started working himself as well.

 

               Joshua greeted, mumbling something under his breath to which Wonwoo just hummed in response.

 

               Silence enveloped them for a while with Joshua pacing back and forth in the kitchen to get things he needed to in his cooking. Wonwoo was furiously typing email replies and finishing a report before he decided to take a quick break. Leaning back on his seat and looking away from his screen to relax his eyes. Joshua paced back near him so Wonwoo playfully smacked the older’s behind.

               Joshua let out a yelp and turned to Wonwoo pointing his steaming ladle at the younger, “Do that again and we’ll have no dinner later.”

               Wonwoo just shrugged, mischief on his face. Joshua just shook his head as he got back to the stove. Wonwoo resumed his work as well. A little later Joshua said something suggestive, “Or we can have dinner with each other instead.”

               Wonwoo was caught off guard at the boldness but laugh it off replying, “Pass.”

               Joshua made a face at that, scoffing. “Mean. I’m sleeping on the couch tonight.”

               Wonwoo whined at that.

 

 

 

III.

 

               Another opportunity of having the same day off together came and this time the two wanted to plan it out. Wonwoo mentioned about having no more books to read with Joshua agreeing the same since they haven’t gone out and had the time to check out and buy for a new one.

               Movie it is.

               Wonwoo settled on the couch while Joshua sat down on the floor as the movie started. Halfway through the movie, Joshua felt hands on his neck and shoulders so he looked up and met eyes with Wonwoo. The older smiled slowly when Wonwoo lowered himself pressing a kiss on Joshua’s lips. Despite the odd position though, what with their own version of a Spiderman kiss (they were currently watching said movie, by the way), Joshua kissed back.

 

               Soon enough, movie was finally abandoned with Joshua clambering up Wonwoo’s lap for a more comfortable position. Closing the gap, Joshua eagerly started kissing Wonwoo but in a sloppy, kind of lazy way. The kiss was slow but kisses like this is what they both loved to do.

 

               Wonwoo carding his fingers through Joshua’s hair with the older eliciting a throaty groan. They kissed like that for a long time, neither pulling away until a little later when both have swollen lips, dishevelled hairs, and panting for breath. Wonwoo chuckled and peered from Joshua’s shoulder to take a peek.

               “I thought we’ve been making out for an hour, look at the movie it’s still not yet close to ending.”

               Joshua looked back and laughed, climbing off Wonwoo’s lap. “I thought so too.”

               Silence came after that but it didn’t last long when Wonwoo slowly inched himself closer to the older, first giving Joshua wet kisses on his neck that escalated to Wonwoo on Joshua’s lap this time and they started kissing again.

 

 

 

IV.

 

               Wonwoo had been on edge lately to which Joshua completely understood. The company Wonwoo was working wanted to work with this certain client and since Wonwoo was assigned on this project, the younger had been going home late and working the whole week without a day off.

               Joshua could see how exhausted Wonwoo was already but he knew better not to meddle considering the younger has an ounce of stubbornness in him.

               It was Thursday, Joshua recalled, when Wonwoo paid him a surprise visit. Expecting a goofy grin on the younger’s face wasn’t what Joshua saw as he came out of from his office to met Wonwoo. Instead, he was looking sullen and something in Joshua stung.

 

               “Wonwoo?”

               Immediately, Wonwoo turned to Joshua with a quick pace launching himself towards the older. Joshua stumbled back in surprise before sensing something heavy and so he decided to bring Wonwoo inside his office. Joshua has some time to spare before his next patient appointment arrives.

 

               “I didn’t…. We failed.”

               He made Wonwoo sat on the medical examination table, like he always asked his patients when inside his office. When done, Wonwoo started to sob silently. Joshua pulled the younger in an embrace, patting Wonwoo’s back in comfort.

               “I understand that this is something big for you, Wonu. But know that not at all times you can be successful.”

               “I know…. I just… I expected too much.”

               “You did your best though, that I am definitely sure about.”

               “Shua… The supervisor must be disappointed. At me.” Wonwoo buried his face on the crook of Joshua’s neck pulling the older in a tighter hug to which Joshua didn’t mind.

               “No, it’s okay. It’s okay, hush now. You got off work early, why?”

               “My supervisor told me so. He said I worked hard and that I deserved a rest after everything. Which I really don’t think I deserve it.”

               Joshua shook his head as he pulled slightly away, “I think your supervisor meant well when he said that. Just do what they say, okay? You really need some rest.” He said softly fixing the younger’s stray hair on his forehead and wiping his tear-stricken cheeks.

               “I look pathetic coming over here and crying like a baby,” Wonwoo muttered, shyly.

               Joshua chuckled. “That’s totally fine with me because you’re my baby.” He teases, pressing light kisses on the younger’s forehead, cheeks, nose and then lips that made Wonwoo felt better.

 

               “Joshuji, your next patient is already here. It’s that kid you love the most.”

               The couple turned towards the door where they saw Jeonghan poked his head in with a mischievous grin. “Hi, Wonwoo!”

               Wonwoo ignored Jeonghan and frowned at Joshua instead, “What was that? What about me, Shua?”

               Jeonghan rolled his eyes and laughed, “Wonwoo please. Pay his time if you’re going to act like a brat.” He invited himself inside Joshua’s office handing the other the patient’s file.

               “Jeonghan, shut the fuck up.”

               “Wonwoo, language.”

               Jeonghan laughed maniacally as he walked out from Joshua’s office followed by a sulking Wonwoo.

 

 

 

V.

                “Shua, what do you think about having somebody else around other than just the two of us?”

               Joshua stared down at Wonwoo on his lap, hand paused mid-air playing the younger’s hair. “That would actually be nice. It’ll be not as lonely as just the two of us. Why?”

               “I was thinking about adoption.”

               “I think I know where this is going. Does this have something to do with that adoption centre uptown?”

               Wonwoo sat up and nodded, positioning himself facing Joshua. “Yea, that one. I happened to pass by one day and I checked the place out. I found someone potential for adoption, Shua. I think you’ll like her.”

                Joshua raised an eyebrow, “So, a her. How old?”

               Wonwoo sensed that Joshua wasn’t particularly against with the idea so he broke into a wide grin, “Can we go now? You’ll see her and it’s better in person that just me telling you!”

 

               They came to the adoption centre half an hour later and Wonwoo immediately lead Joshua towards a certain cage with a Bengal cat peacefully sleeping inside. Joshua had fallen for the feline already and decided right there and then to adopt the cat to Wonwoo’s delight.

               The 10 month old Bengal cat, to which they both named as Milo, went home with them the next day since there were paperworks and standard procedures to do before official adoption. Wonwoo carried Milo in his arms as Joshua drove them all home, the younger refused to put Milo inside her carrier during the trip and insisted that having a bond with her will make it easy for Milo to adapt with them.

 

               Joshua reached a hand to give Milo’s little furry head a pat, _“Welcome to the family, Milo.”_

**Author's Note:**

> forgot to tell you that this was the outcome of having insomnia. if there are mistakes, do let me know.
> 
> (I wrote something like Boyfriend Tag questions to which WonShua answers and was going to add it at the end here but figured i can write it as another chapter or something else.)


End file.
